Harry Potter, Crown Prince of Shandar
by Khattak
Summary: Harry is left at the Dursley's by Dumbledore. The Dursley's abandon Harry in an alleyway, to be found by someone else. This is going to be AU to a great extent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

October 31st 1981

It was an usually cold night in Little Whinging, Surrey when a crack was heard. A long bearded gentleman wearing kaleidoscopic robes appeared out of thin air. Suddenly all the lights in the area started going out one by one racing to a lighter. With each flick of said lighter a light was swallowed into the lighter. As darkness fell, a cat which had been sitting on a wall observing house number 4 on Privet drive jumped down and transformed into a woman. She was one of regal bearing with a face that had been used to having a strict expression on it for long periods of time. Minerva McGonagall the teacher of transfiguration at Hogwarts approached the bearded gentleman with the name of Albus Dumbledore of too many titles. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and he was here to receive the little bundle which would be arriving soon. He was planning on leaving it on the doorstep of number 4.

McGonagall approached Dumbledore "Albus, these are the worst sort of muggles. I have been observing them all day and I cannot imagine leaving them Harry!". Dumbledore replied "But we must Minerva, as you know the boy will be famous in our world and it will be hard to protect him from the followers of Voldemort. He must stay here to be safe and away from the wizarding world to grow up in love and not let the fame overwhelm his character. It is for the best Minerva and these are his only relations from his mother's side that are alive. Here the wards I will set, shall protect Harry and all those that dwell within. They shall be safe from all those meaning harm to Harry and them."

Minerva answered "If we must Albus, but let it be known my dislike of this option. Albus had you seen them you would understand, though it seems regardless of what I say on the matter your mind seems made."

" Yes Minerva as I said and reiterate to you again this is for the best. Ahh here is Hagrid with little Harry, come we must not tarry and leave him on the doorstep. I am going to place this letter with him which shall explain everything to Petunia Dursley the aunt of Harry. So Hagrid did you get out alright from Godric's Hollow?"

Hagrid replied "Yes professor Dumbledore I got out alright, Sirius Black arrived just as I came out of the house with Harry and he offered his bike to me to get Harry here quickly and safely."

Dumbledore inquired about where Sirius took off to after, but all Hagrid could tell him was that he heard Black mumbling about it all being his fault over and over again. Then he just took off telling Hagrid to make sure that Harry arrived safe to Dumbledore. Minerva asked Dumbledore why Harry was not taken to Madam Pomfrey the nurse at Hogwarts for a check up as he had just survived such a massive trauma. After all no one had yet survived an avada kedavara before and come out alive. But Dumbledore reassured McGonagall by stating that as Harry was in obvious good health other than the lighting thin thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead and that the charm he just performed on Harry told him that other than the avada kedavara spell's signature coming of Harry that he was fine. McGonagall and Hagrid were than dismissed by Dumbledore as he told them that he was just going to leave Harry on the doorstep and then follow them. After McGonagall and Hagrid left, Dumbledore took some of Harry's blood and put it in a vial. After waving his wand in a complex manner Dumbledore put up a ward to hide magic happening in his vicinity for a short time. Next before healing Harry he took some of Harry's blood and touched it to a pre-charmed parchment which would tell him of the magical strength of Harry when he was an adult. This was just a precaution so Dumbledore could know to bound Harry's magic for how long as without it Harry would be prone to powerful bouts of accidental magic. Usually this was not done only after magical maturity by purebloods to increase magical core size and to teach refinement to wizards and witches when casting. Long after Hogwarts was finished in fact as magical maturity usually set in around 19-20 years of age. Also bounding one's magic had been illegal for the past 200 years as the ministry of magic did not want to produce super wizards/ witches who could not be brought down easily. After checking the parchment Albus gasped as he saw the power Harry would wield at his maturity. If one imagines a core like a reservoir of magic, squibs or those with magic but so little that does not translate into actual use they would have a small bathtub for a magic reservoir. Weak magicals had a core that could be equated to that of a home swimming pool, where as those considered as medium powered had a 500 m2 area for a reservoir. Powerful magicals have cores equivalent to a 1 km2 area and these were maybe only 10 percent of the population. The most powerful magicals or super wizards/witches like Dumbledore and Voldemort had magical cores in the region of 2-3 km2 area. Harry's core was at the moment 1.5 km2 area in size. This was very strange as children even those destined to be superpowered had a core that would only be a couple hundred meters squared. This meant that when Harry become an adult and his core stabilized it could be anywhere from 5-6 km2 making him very dangerous to the whole planet as no one would be able to meet him head on in regards to magical power. For now this meant that Dumbledore would be very tired as he had planned to make Harry a squib with regards to being only able to access a bathtub amount of magic from his core. But with such a large core Dumbledore would have to expend most of his energy to bind Harry's core, he had not expected such a large adult core on a child. In fact this was so rare that Dumbledore would never know that binding so much power would make Harry so much stronger. Bindings were only used for small amounts of magic to improve finesse of the magicals application of magic. So taking a large breathe in Dumbledore started placing the binds on Harry's magic, he thought that after binding most of Harry magic's till he was atleast 5 years of age and was capable of understanding what magic was and could do he would unbind him. What Dumbledore in his haste missed was that he bounded more than he wanted to, all that was left to Harry for use was 10 m in area. But the body is magical and this was anathema to it, it was like beating someone to an inch of their life and leaving them to survive. This would lead to core instability which could happen and Dumbledore basically made a pressure cooker with a very tiny pressure release valve. The effects of this decision of Dumbledore will have a big role in Harry's life.

After doing all this, Dumbledore planted ward stones to the North, South, East and West of the property of number 4 and dripping Harry's blood on each wardstone, tied Harry's magic from the reservoir which was behind the bind to the wardstones. This would power the wards to keep Harry and his relatives safe as long as Harry called this house home. Being done Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep, rang the doorbell and disapparated from the property. The temporary ward then failed and Number 4 became hidden to the rest of the Wizarding world except Dumbledore and those he informed. This was different from a Fidelus charm as those that were informed could tell others of the location. Dumbledore would not mention Number 4 again till Harry turned 11 years old to anyone. Dumbledore had also tied to the wards to a magical instrument that would spout vapor every few seconds as long as the wards stood. The failure of wards would only happen if Harry Potter died, or if he openly renounced his relatives place as not his home or one of his homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

November 1st 1981

Petunia Dursley opened on the door after a few moments and found the cradle on the doorstep. There was a baby covered in a blanket with strange golden balls with wings on it which seemed to be moving yet weren't. There was a black mop of hair on the baby's head and startling green eyes that looked like they could look deep into one's soul. There was a letter on parchment like paper, though when she picked it up it was actual parchment. The letter told Petunia that her sister had been killed that night and to keep Harry and her family safe she would have to take Harry into her house and raise him. Petunia called out to her husband Vernon and looked at him in shock. The first thing she said was my sister Lily is dead, her freakishness has done her in and they have now sent this freak to live with us. Petunia said "Oh Vernon, what are we going to do. He is like her obviously as they tell us in this letter to tell him when he grows older about his heritage and everything. It tells us as long as Harry does not renounce this as his home the protection will stay. But he is a child and does not know this is home and if we leave him somewhere he will not renounce it as his home. We will be safe for as long as this freak lives and no one will know to tell him to renounce this place. Lily always told me magic was intent based, and thus we will be safe. Let us leave him somewhere, no one knows except the freaks and I do not think they will ever check with us. Even if we lose him somewhere and they try to harm us they will fail as the magic will protect us from the other freaks."

Vernon had a brilliant idea "Yes Pet, we can go for a vacation to Brazil and leave him in a street and even if they go searching for him years later they will never find him as too much time will have passed. Yes that is what we shall do, let me call our travel agent and book a flight for Brazil and take a few days of work. We can be there and back in a week and I already have enough holiday time gathered up. You can leave Dudley with Marge and we can take Harry using Dudley's passport. No one looks too closely at a baby's passport anyways these days."

So it was decided the Dursley's were off to Brazil with Harry the next day. On arriving in Rio De Jenario the Dursley's took a cab from the airport and on the way stopped in on a crowded street. They had not brought much in baggage and what they had brought were two backpacks, it was strange but stranger things are wont to happen around the world. As they walked around they found a quiet alleyway and left Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding world, the next greatest Wizard to be born ever.

Harry Potter woke up in a dark alley, and started crying for his mother as he was hungry. But she never came and he kept crying till a shadow covered his cradle and exclaimed out loud at seeing an infant in a crib in a rat infested alley. The person's whose shadow was covering his crib was none other than Queen Zafira Shandar of the legendary Isle of Shandar, wife of King Javier Shandar the Fifth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The isle of Shandar was 565 km2 in area and it was all magical. It had been hidden 5000 years ago from the rest of the world by some of the strongest wards ever known to wizarding kind. They had the feature of not only being unplottable but had a protection ward that only allowed those to enter and leave by the will of the king or queen. The protection wards had never been tested before as all those that were deemed to be outcasts from Shandar or those that were not allowed in forgot about the location of Shandar. All knowledge of Shandar was thus kept hidden and unknown. Shandar had a population of 100,000 magicals and at its highest point could support a population of 500,000 at any given point in time. It was totally self sufficient and the reason for it having such a small population was due to the fact that those on Shandar lived for longer periods than any magicals known. The oldest person on Shandar was aged 1500 years old, but in fact was 272 years of age in the outside world. The mean age of most magical is 150 years old as they tended to live usually to the good old age of 250-300 years baring any diseases or mortal accidents. The magic sustained the body of the magicals to last such periods of time. 30 years would be middle aged for non magical, but magicals considered 110-150 years as middle aged. Shandar was under a time rift ward in which 1 day outside time equaled to 10 days inside time. Thus the magical populace of Shandar did not grow very large and the populace were all very strong magically and talent wise. Magical and non magical knowledge were both studied by them and they had firm basis and grounding in both worlds. Many of the technological advances of the muggles were in due course by scientists of Shandar. Shandar had a standing military force of 5000 which were led by their commander in chief who was the king Javier Shandar the Fifth. They knew both battle magic and muggle war techniques, to be a member of the military one had to undergo various rituals to strengthen the body, mind, stamina, speed and magical power. Only 12 Shandar warriors squad could take on a 1000 strong muggle battalion with the latest weapons and technology, whilst more than 3000 magicals would have trouble defeating just this one squad applying magic as Shandarian warriors used both magical and non magical weapons expertly. Of the 5000 standing military forces 1000 were taken in as guardian forces of Shandar. These were the elitists warriors of Shandar, with magical cores in the range of 1.8 km2 to 2.5 km2. They could literally destroy the whole world 10 times over in between themselves with the power coursing through them. The rest of the 4000 military were divided into 4 battalions, with 4 different purviews. The 1st was the magical infantry battalion, it was specialized to battle magic alone, though they were proficient in muggle military tactics they mostly used and specialized in battle magic. The 2nd was the magical artillery battalion, these were magically strong individuals whose core size just felt short of being able to join the guardian forces, they trained primarily in muggle artillery techniques and weapon usages. As for magical artillery they had training to use massive amounts of magic in short bursts to rain down magical devastation on any who crossed their paths with the use of magical staves. Though they used this as a last resort when the fighting was too close and muggle artillery could harm innocents in the area. The 3rd was the Air force battalion, they used magical fighter jets and bombers to clear the air and ground before any engagement. They also had a wing (10) of Norwegian ridgeback dragons that could be used in arial assaults and to scare any magical enemy. The airforce had 40 magical jets and 30 bombers, they could teleport from Shandar to anyplace in the world using a modified portkey mechanism. They were powered by crystals that stored magic. Every night before going to bed each planes crew would power the crystals up using their magic, this was the reason so many airforce personnel were required i.e. for the maintenance of the crafts and taking care of the dragons. If these jets were to ever get into a fight with muggle jets, regardless of how modern the muggle jets were they would lose. The 4th was the most important battalion of the military forces, it was the support battalion. In its purview was communications, transportation, warding, wardbreaking and feeding the Military Forces of Shandar. It was also responsible for the regular upkeep of the wards surrounding the Island.

Back to the time rift ward of Shandar, the most important thing was that the body aged in real time and not Shandar time, meaning a 10 year old on Shandar time would be equal to a 1 year old real time. This was the biggest problem for Shandarian parents, i.e. to have children they would have to have them in the outside world away from the wards of Shandar. Not only would they have to spend the time for the child to be born but to grow to 5 years of age before returning to Shandar. After return to Shandar the body would age in Shandar time till the age of magical maturity where in it would wait for the body to catch up to its real self time, and then age according to outside from there on forth. As the age of magical maturity was 18 years, so when a child was 18 on shandar time, in real time the body would be only 6 years and a few months old. Thus the child would remain physically like an 18 year old for 120 years Shandar time, i.e. if the child remained inside in Shandar till that time. If the child left in between from the Island they would of course age for that amount of time as outside age.

Shandar had 300 km2 of land under agricultural use, they grew all sorts of crops and those that could not be grown in Shandar environment had special green houses spanning kilometers in which said produce grew. Shandar produced more than enough to support itself and sold most of its produce to the magical world, making agriculture a big part of the economy. They also traded technology and invested in the muggle world. Shandar was economically very rich and due to the wards surrounding the island the weather was always constant. There were no natural disasters in Shandar. To take care of the Island there was the largest colony of house elves in the world on Shandar. More than 10,000 elves called Shandar home and they were bound to the royal line of Shandar. The elves were also a traded commodity with the rest of the wizarding world, as Shandar elves were the best trained and came in all skill sets. They were assigned to each household on the Island but if any sort of abuse ever happened to a Shandarian elf the family responsible would be kicked out of Shandar and barred from ever returning again.

There was only one city in Shandar and it was called Shanmiel, named after the founder of Shandar some 5000 years ago. This was where everyone lived and it covered approximately 80 km2 area of the Island. It had all modern day amenities on top of magical amenities as well. Due to the nature of magic the populace could travel to their work instantaneously through the teleport network (a major improvement on the old floo system) or apparate. Portkey usage was prohibited to civilians and thus was not used as a method of traveling. In Shanmiel there was a formal educational system, till the age of magical maturity and then it was through apprenticeships that one learned. There were magical apprenticeships, scientist apprenticeships (in all the various different fields), Military apprenticeships, medical apprenticeships and a whole bunch of others. Due to the large amount of time available, all Shandarians were multi-specialists when it came to different branches of knowledge be it muggle or magical. In fact the wizarding world in general usually relied on Shandarian expatriates to move forward in regards to magical theory, experimentation and development. One of the best alchemists outside Shandar was Nicolas Flamel who was an expatriate of Shandar. Many wizarding notables due to power and knowledge were recruited to spend time on Shandar from around the world so as to push the boundaries of magic further and further. As without new infusions of thought a society stagnates and sits pretty on it's laurels. Though, these students, researchers and scientists had to swear binding oaths to not reveal anything about Shandar. The oaths were so restrictive that those they applied on could not even think about Shandar but just be able to access the knowledge gained or created there.

Now the question of a large military force for a small territory such as Shandar was for one specific reason. They regulated most of the Wizarding world, i.e. many officers and soldiers from Shandar were sent to the various auror departments of the magical world to keep an eye on any threats to the existence of magic kind. The only two countries that did not have relations with Shandar were the British and Chinese. The Chinese had a secretive nature, and they did not like sharing their magical knowledge with any other nations. They had a 30 million magical population, were self sufficient and generally did not venture far from their borders. On the other hand the British were on an Island that had magic which was intrinsic to the land. They had a 5 million magical population any given time and due to the intrinsic magic of the land produced the highest number of muggleborns in the world. The magic tended to affect the genes of babies in non magical wombs and create strong new magicals. The problem with the British were that since they had never had a king who was magical over them had a royalty class all of it's own. Their Wizengamot was formed by 70 magical families, and these were considered the most ancient and noble families. Their leaders were called lords and ladies; they were responsible for passing all the laws of the land of magical Britian. Also another wrinkle was that their democratically elected wizarding ministry was subservient to the muggle British monarchy. They had to answer to them above all else and anyone who took a Governmental post had to swear a magical oath of allegiance to the Crown. This was the biggest reason Shandarian officers were barred from serving in the department of magical law enforcement of wizarding England. The total world magical population fluctuated between a 115 million to a 120 million at any given time. Thus a lot of Shandarian officers and soldiers rotated in and out of the various magical law enforcement departments. Shandarian military also contracted out to the muggle world as mercenaries to gain military experience and to help out where ever needed. Usually they did this under the purview of the United Nations who would tell the local areas and Governments that it was the UN's own peacekeeping force.

The governance of Shandar was a monarchy, with the bloodline of the Shandar kings and queens coming down uninterrupted since the inception of Shandar. The royals married only royals of Shandar to keep the bloodline pure. Shandar princes and princesses were barred from marrying the commoners and if any who did they were than not considered of the royal line anymore. The offspring of such unions had no rights to the throne. As all the populace swore allegiance to the royal line there were no bad feelings left to foster in between the commoners and the Royal family. The current King was Javier Shandar the 5th whose wife was the Queen Zafirah Shandar his first cousin from his mother's side. They had been married for close to 50 years Shandar time and were only 16 real time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back to the story:

November 2nd 1981

As Queen Zafirah looked on at the baby in the cradle crying, all she could think of was who would be cruel enough to leave a baby in a rat infested alleyway. Immediately she motioned to her handmaiden Salmah to pick up the cradle and then they disapparated to her home on the outskirts of Rio De Jenario. Queen Zafirah and King Javier were here to study ancient magics of the amazon and they had more than 7 years of studies to complete. This meant she and the king were away from Shandar for the next 7 years. As she appeared in the grand foyer of the palace, she sent a patronus to the king to come meet her in the royal study. In a moment King Javier appeared and inquired if she was alright as the message had been rather rushed and panicky. All Queen Zafirah did was to point at the baby in the cradle held by Salmah. Javier moved close to the baby and started doing charms to ascertain his health. By this time baby Harry was very quiet and observing his surroundings. Wondering where he was and why it did not smell like his previous location. Javier looked at Zafirah exclaiming "Zaf hon this baby is magical, but there are bindings on his magical core and I cannot get a clear reading. He seems to be in excellent health, though there are certain severe drains on his core. It seems to be refilling as fast as it seems to lose the magic. It is rather strange phenomenon, for I have never heard of this fast a regeneration of magic to a core or such a rapid loss. He also has the oily feel of dark magic, like a soul rendering curse of a high level. He should not even be alive yet, there are bindings on his magic. Magically he feels like an adult but what is available to him is that of a foetus. You found him in an alleyway you say?"

"Yes Jav I found him in the alleyway all by himself and no other magical signatures were in the area other than his core."

"Stranger things have happened Zaf, let me send for Horatius our doctor to find out who he is and why someone would abandon him."

In short amount of time Horatius arrived and he started running his own charms and tests on baby Harry. Very soon he had the results and he was flummoxed by what they told him. Here was the last lord of a most ancient and noble house of England the lord Harry James Potter. Vanquisher of the self styled Dark lord Voldemort of the Isles of Britain. How could he be here, when no one of the wizarding world knew of his location other than the Supreme mugwump of the ICW. Why was he here and what was the whole story behind this conundrum.

Horatius informed the King and Queen of the assessments if his tests. He asked Salmah to feed the baby whilst the king and queen held their discussion. Zafirah looked to Javier and said "Dear Javier you know I cannot have any children, due the damage done to my ovaries in military training. But you still married me and I had to agree to allow you to marry a second wife to carry the next crown child of the kingdom. He has no one Javier! What if we blood adopt him, he will be as much a Shandarian as well as a lord in his own nation. He has the magic to more than protect the kingdom when his time to reign shall come. I think it is a fortuitous event for the both of us that I found him in that alleyway. This way there will be no need for you to marry our cousin Zarah and I know how you cannot even stand to be in the same room with her, let alone that she should carry your child who shall rule over our kingdom. Think my dearest, it shall be a boon to Shandar for his magical heritage will make us stronger in the long term."

King Javier asked to take the night to decide, for he planned on doing a prophetic ritual to see how his decision might work out in the long run. Thus he departed to the ritual room leaving Queen Zafirah with baby Harry. She started cooing and rocking him in her arms as she took over the feeding of Harry from Salmah. Very soon Harry succumbed to sleep, he was put into a bassinet in the Queen's bedroom, whilst the Queen herself also went to sleep.

King Javier entered the rituals chamber and had his servants set it up as he wanted. As King Javier went to sleep, the ritual started and he was bombarded by the images of a possible future if Harry was made a crown prince till he was king himself. The first thing he saw was a desolate landscape with Harry standing tall and firm surrounded by the guardian force of Shandar. There was nary a sound as it seemed the destruction was far reaching. Though the Shandarian standard was held aloft and there were various creatures of the underworld lying dead and destroyed everywhere. Then He had an image of Harry, to whom all the leaders of the magical world bowed pledging their allegiance for protecting the world at large from the ravages of the underworld. For it seemed that a dark lord had somehow learned how to access the underworld and let for the beasts and demons within to lay waste to everything and anything. A few more scenes of such reverence to Shandar and its king were seen by King Javier. The last vision was the one that sealed the deal for King Javier, to see his grandchildren Harry's children playing with King Javier. As king Javier awoke from his dream he knew that the visions he saw were fortuitous and full of glad tidings for Shandar and the rest of the world. It would be a disservice to Shandar to lose such a valuable gift given by lady luck to them.

November 3rd 1981

The next morning king Javier decided that yes he and the queen will have Harry as their blood adopted son. He would be the next in line to the throne of Shandar. In honor of his birth parents they would name him Crown prince Harry Shandar of Potter and when he ascended to the throne the designation "The First" would be added to his title. As all what was needed for the ceremony was gathered, it took place in the royal hall of the residence in Rio De Jenario. Harry Potter the boy who lived, became Crown prince Harry Shandar of Potter son of King Javier Shandar the 5th and Queen Zafirah Shandar. The news was spread to Shandar that they had a new prince and a day of rejoicing was set forth then. Every November 3rd would be a day of rejoicing in the land of Shandar from then on forth.

CPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPS

As the king and queen had to finish their studies crown prince Harry grew up in Rio De Jenario going to school in the days and learning and practicing Brazilian jujitsu in the afternoons for fun and exercise. His life was full of fun, joy and happiness. He was taught what it meant to be a king and about his heritage as a Shandarian crown prince. He was taught diligently how to rule, take care of his finances and that of the state. Though most shandarian kids started learning magic at the age of 5, Harry was more interested in reading and learning new things. So his parents did not get him a magical tutor as his magic still fluctuated due to the rapid loss and gain of magic in his core. The bindings put by Dumbledore still held firm and according to the doctors it would not be wise to unbind them till the magical maturity of Harry as usually the person who casts the binds unbinds them and as they were cast at an age that was not appropriate to begin with so it was best to wait. Thus Harry learned how to be just, kind, magnanimous ruler his magical education was put on rest till he entered Shandar with his parents. This was where his actual training would begin i.e. both magical and military. For a Shandar king or queen had to be proficient in all fields to be able to make the right decisions most of the time. Harry grew to be strong and fit for his age with the jujitsu and later soccer as well. For one cannot live in Brazil and not catch the bug for one of the most popular sports on the planet.

When Harry was 8 the king and queen finished their research and training in the ancient magics of the amazon and they decided to take Harry on a tour of Africa. Harry had a skill which was not present in the Shandar royal bloodline, that of a parselmouth and when he was in Mozambique he saw some African tribesmen surrounding a long snake with an olive green coloration. The snake was standing 5 feet tall and hissing at the tribesmen for invading her territory. Harry immediately ran to the snake and hissed "I command you to yield serpent, for I Harry Shandar have need of your services." On hearing someone speaking to the snake, the African tribesmen became scared and ran away. While the snake turned to Harry and hissed "Why is it that I should yield, this is my territory and I shall protect it how I see fit. Though you are a speaker, and I have to listen to you it does not mean I will like doing it." Harry replied "Well I am glad you have a personality and you like to keep what is yours, would you do me the honor of being my familiar?"

While Harry was communicating the snake his desire to have her as his familiar his parents were debating on killing the snake, or letting their son handle it. For it seemed he did have a handle on the situation. They decided to let it see how it played out, for though the black mambas were very venomous and fast, Harry was a speaker and no snake ever attacked a speaker unless another speaker who was their familiar or they had been bound to a familial line and one from that line asked to attack another speaker could they attack.

The black mamba told Harry that her name was Medusa and what he meant by becoming his familiar. Harry bared his forearm to the snake and asked it to bite him with the intention of joining him in a bond of friendship and protection. Then she was supposed to release a tiny amount of venom into his blood stream. After this procedure Harry's magic would read the intent of the venom and join him and the snake into a familiar relationship. Medusa did as Harry asked and the second the poison entered his blood stream there was a flash as magic recognized the venom meant no harm to the body. The bond started forming immediately between the two, there were benefits both to the snake and Harry. Harry would eventually get the ability to not be affected by any neurotoxins, and his speed and reactions increased by a 1/5th from his current state for good. Medusa got a life as long as Harry would live due the magic sustaining her from Harry. She also would be harder to injure or kill now as the magic enhanced her speed, strength and reaction time. A mental connection would be forged between the two in the coming months and she could also share her subconscious space with Harry in the sense of giving Harry and her both increased mental acumen. Another thing that happened was the appearance of a tattoo that looked just like Medusa eating her own tail in a circle along the healed fang marks, it even had the same coloration as Medusa and it would move when Harry was communicating with Medusa whether through their future mental connection or just speaking in parseltongue with each other. When Harry would learn how to use parsel magic in the coming future he would notice that the tattoo would become darker and move as well.

When the king and queen saw the flash of light signifying a familiar bond between their son and the snake they both smiled happily. For a familiar bond was always a very cherished bond and off course this also meant that Harry would be safer with the familiar snake with him. After all the black mamba was the most feared snake in all of Africa.

Harry let Medusa wrap herself around his body till she was snugly coiled around his stomach and torso with her head resting on his shoulder. He turned to his parents introducing their newest member of the family to them. For just as he was a crown prince, his familiar would be the royal snake of Shandar. From now on this is sight that would greet any, for from the moment Harry woke up to before going to bed Medusa would be found with him.

CPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPSCPS

In Africa the royal family did safari rides, hunting and various other activities. The most important and fun parts were visiting the different magical districts of every country where the Royal family was met the ministers of magic of those countries. Royal welcomes were given and diplomacy was at the forefront of each engagement. In Zambian magical district a parsel magic tutor was acquired for Harry to train with on the return to Shandar. Cassius Mumba was an expert of parsel magic, as the gene of parseltongue had been in his bloodline from times immemorial. Due to the scarceness of parseltongue speakers in the magical world, parsel magic using families like Cassius's were very sought after. He was given Shandarian citizenship along with all his family as from now on the royal bloodline would produce parseltongues every so often due to Harry becoming the crown prince by dint of blood. His heirs would have the ability to speak parsel tongue and they would need to be trained in all the different uses of parsel magic. Also due to the time rift of Shandar many new discoveries would occur on Shandar on the use of parsel magic. Cassius was also given the title "Advisor of Parsel Magic" which was a ministerial post in the Shandarian bureaucracy and paid handsomely.

The Royal Family did a world tour after visiting Africa, meeting with all their international allies and trade partners. Buttressing up their support on the global scene and introducing the crown prince Harry to them, for it would be Harry they would have to deal with in the future and it was important to have close and strong ties with their allies and partners. The return to Shandar happened after this tour and the Royal family was received back in their homeland with appropriate acclaim and happiness that the Royal family rightly deserved. For now that they were home everything would be right in Shandarian society.


End file.
